Dedicated To The One I Love
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Yet more C&M sappiness!


This fic takes place in the beginning of season 9. Chandler and Monica are married and Chandler is working in Tulsa. This is another sappy, mushy standalone. I got the idea for this when I was listening to LoveNotes last night. Its on the radio and people call in to dedicate songs to their husbands, wives, boyfriends, girlfriends ect. Sometimes they tell stories about them to the dejay and one woman's story brought on this idea! Okay now on to the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC.  
  
Title: Dedicated To The One I Love  
  
Rated: G  
  
Summery: More Chandler and Monica sappiness.  
  
Chandler sighed as he sat alone in his office in Tulsa thousands of miles away from his home in New York. He looked at the two framed photos that sat on his desk. One was of Monica, the other was of the gang. He missed them all but he missed Monica the most. Just a few weeks ago they started trying to have a baby but it was difficult for him to do his part when he was away from her four out of seven days of the week. "Why in the hell did I have to fall asleep in that stupid meeting" he cursed to himself. He glanced at the clock on the wall. "Its 7:00" he said. He switched on the small radio he had in his office.  
  
A dejay began to speak. "Hi this is John Simons and you're listening to Love Notes on Windy 100 FM" Chandler smiled as he thought of Monica. If he was in New York right now he and Monica would be cuddled on the sofa listening to Love Notes together. He sighed softly as he listened to several people sharing their love stories and several love songs. The dejay came back on. "You're on Love Notes with John Simons who would you like to talk about tonight." A woman's voice came on. "My husband" she answered.  
  
Chandler couldn't believe it. He'd know that voice anywhere. It was Monica. "Okay and what's his name" the dejay asked. "Chandler" Monica said. "And what's your name" he asked. "Monica" she said. "Okay and what would you like to say to Chandler tonight" he asked. "Well we usually listen to your show together every night but he's in Tulsa on business right now and I just want him to know how much he means to me, he was my bestfriends for years before we fell in love he's a great guy he makes me happier than I ever thought I could be" The dejay was heard again. "Wow sounds like you found your prince charming" he commented. "I really did John and I know he's listening so Chandler, baby I miss you, I love you so much, you are my endless love" she whispered.  
  
The song Endless Love started playing. "I love you too babe" Chandler whispered "and I miss you more than you know" he said as he listened to Lionel Richie and Diana Ross singing Endless Love. He thought briefly at the time he and Phoebe sang it together way out of key. He couldn't believe he was that messed up over Janice of all people but that was the past Monica was the only woman he ever truly loved. She's his present, his future, his forever.  
  
His phone started to ring. "Chandler Bing" he answered. "Hi honey" Monica whispered. "Are you listening to LoveNotes" she asked. "Yes and I have to say you sounded so hot on the radio" he teased. "Chandler" she giggled. "I love you" she whispered. "I love you too Mon" he whispered. "I miss you so much" he added. "I miss you too Chandler and if we were together right now you know what we'd be doing" she giggled "What" he asked. "Well I'm ovulating so does that answer your question" she whispered. Chandler sighed softly. "I'm sorry babe you know if I were there I'd" he was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Hold on someone's at the door" he got up with the phone still in his hand. He nearly dropped the phone when he saw Monica standing there with a cell phone in her hand. "So you were saying if you were here you'd what" she smiled as she walked in. "Better yet why don't you show me" she whispered as she took off her coat to reveal a short, sexy, revealing red dress. Chandler closed and locked the door. "Wow you look, so hot" he whispered as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "I can't believe you're really here" he added kissing her. She smiled "Well I was depressed because you had to stay here this weekend then Joey said if you couldn't come home to me, I should go to you" she said kissing him. He smiled "Remind me to thank Joey when I go home" he said as he led her over to his desk.  
  
He grinned as he swept everything off the top of his desk, picked her up and set her on it. "I've always wanted to do that" he giggled as he leaned in and kissed her. "Usually that mess would so turn me off but after a week without you I don't think anything could turn me off right now" she whispered wrapping his arms around his neck. Chandler smiled "Good" he giggled "I hope this dress wasn't too expensive" he giggled as he ran his hand over the fabric. "Not really, why" she asked. "Cause I'm about to rip it off you" he said seductively. "Chandler!" Monica giggled playfully hitting him. "I love you" she whispered "I love you too" Chandler whispered kissing her.  
  
Authors Note: Hello Children. Well here it is more Chandler and Monica sappy, romantic, love and fluff. When I heard that woman on the radio saying how she and her hubby usually listen to Love Notes but he was away on business so she dedicated a song to him and then surprised him. I was like that is so a Monica and Chandler story! LoveNotes, Windy 100 FM and John Simons are a radio station, radio show, and dejay here in Chicago. It is also heard in other states whether New York and Oklahoma gets it I don't know. So we'll just pretend they do! LOL. Anyway please read and review. Thanx! 


End file.
